


The British Are Coming

by Throne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, I forgot about condoms, Lindsay and Michael are just friends, M/M, Mavin, Smut, bottom!Gavin, first smut, this is short I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 06:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1417844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Throne/pseuds/Throne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The British are coming. Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The British Are Coming

“Michael, _nngh_ , slow down.” Gavin pleaded, his wrists being pinned to the wall by said lover. Michael was **pissed** off. Actually that didn't stand to cover his feeling of rage.

"Slow down?" Michael whispered seductively in Gavin's ear, "You like this way too much, you slut."

Gavin shuddered at the name, he knew that this would happen, he knew that the teasing would eventually drive Michael crazy. That's exactly why he did it.

Earlier that same night, the whole group had just completed filming the newest let's play. Gavin had taken it upon himself to squeeze Michael through his pants whenever he was angry or pissed off at him. Which was, unfortunately for Michael, was all the time. After only ten solid minutes into the game-play, Michael felt that his pants seemed awfully too tight, he excused himself to go to the bathroom, Gavin after a few minutes following him.

So that's where they were now, Michael having Gavin pressed up against the wall, needy and full of lust.

"Michael, please. I _need_ it." Michael ignored him and kept attacking his neck, sucking love bites that Gavin would need turtle-necks to hide.

Smirking, Michael stepped away from Gavin. admiring the collection of purple and red marks on his lover's neck. Then he caught the look in Gavin's eyes. Gavin's pupils had dilated, his bottom lip bleeding from biting down to hard, Gavin was truly shaking with lust. Michael knew he had to have him now or he would come in pants.

" **Turn.** " He commanded. Gavin obeyed quickly, placing his hands on the wall and shaking his ass. Even blinded by lust, he was always going to be a tease. Michael made quick work of removing Gavin's pants and boxers leaving himself fully clothed.

"Do you have any lube?" he asked throwing his shirt over his head. Gavin nodded and motioned for his pants. Michael forced himself to look away from the beautiful sight of his lover spread out for him. "Cherry? Really?" he chuckled, ignoring Gavin look of need flashing towards him.

"Hurry up!" Gavin almost screamed. Michael chuckled again, at his lover's need. Coating his fingers, he walked back over to him.

Michael stood behind Gavin and leaned over to whisper in Gavin's ear, "I could just leave, you know." he spoke harshly, licking the rim of Gavin's ear, roughly inserting a finger into his lover, making him cry out in pleasure, "But no i'm not a fucking tease."

Gavin let out a pornographic moan, "A-ah, fuck, put another one in. I can take it- uhmm _please!_ "

Michael corresponded by adding another finger, then after a few seconds adding a third one.

"I-I'M GONNA COME!" Gavin yelled painting the wall white, "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry," Michael replied, "I'll just have to make you come again." 

Taking off his boxers, Michael lubed up his cock and placed it at Gavin's entrance. "I'm going to enter now," he stated.

" **Fucking Finally**."

Michael took that as his signal and buried himself inside in one single thrust. The sound of skin-slapping skin and the smell of sex was strong in the small bathroom, Michael thrusting into Gavin with a fast and brutal pace. Gavin was loving every minute of it, he loved having ass spread open and even though he loved when Michael was kind, he loved this side of him a bit more. 

"I'm going to come again!" Gavin stated whilst violently jerking his cock. But Michael beat him to it, biting down on Gavin's shoulder, filling him to the brim. Gavin knees gave out when he came the for second time in the last half hour. 

"You better clean yourself up," Michael chuckled as he put his clothes back on.

When Michael arrived back in the achievement hunter office, he was met by glares from his colleagues. 

"Was that really necessary?" Geoff asked, his face frowning in disappointment.

"Absolutely." He replied, whilst sending a quick text to Gavin.

  


_Round 2?_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut, hopefully it turned out alright.


End file.
